Highschool Just in the Rider Time
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: El universo es misterioso y gigante, mundos en los que héroes puedes ser sujetos en armadura o chicas en vestido existen, este mundo tiene una escuela plagada de... RideWatch, se decide todo con su poder y el Profeta Woz esta aquí misteriosamente, con su libro profético en mano
1. First Time: Dreams Come true 2018

**Esta Historia es una rara idea q me vino... Y si escribiera sobre una escuela entera de usuarios de RideWatch's, resolviendo las notas batallando con profesores en lugar de un aburrido recuperativo, luchando para resolver sus problemas y... Ayudando a los pobres chicos perdidos a hallar su camino y lo que ellos desean. Claro q tambien hay Legend Watch's, bueno, todo se vera mejor en el Fic.**

* * *

_En un pais del globo, en un colegio blanco y turquesa llamado 'Behind the Hours Highschool'._

En este colegio por el altavoz daban informacion y por los salones entregaban por estudiantes dos aparatos cual jugetues, tenian una forma cual reloj pero sin correa pero eran diferentes de diferentes gamas de colores pero siempre habia uno que cada estudiante tenia uno oscuro y q parecia estar en blanco, y entonces otro ultimo aparato fue entregado parecia una hebilla blanca con dos insertadores a cada lado y un cristal en su centro que parecia tener un espacio de 4 cual reloj desperatador.

-Eso que les ha sido entregado es llamado Ridewatch, a cada estudiante se le ha entregado un Blank Watch, un Legend Watch y un Ziku Driver, esto sera un nuevo modo de hacer las cosas que les sera explicado por su guia pero si quieren saber algo sobre los Watch-Se escuchaba en el altavoz de todo el colegio como en el 4to Año en la seccion A uno de los estudiantes tomo su Legend Watch estando este por completo pintado en coloraciones azuladas, entonces giro la parte delantera de este creando la cara de Kamen Rider Meteor, y entonces presiono el boton del tope de este.

**Meteor!**

Sonrió sabiendo lo que hacia, como el Watch de color negro expulsó un sonido del Tics de Reloj y en frente de este un holograma de reloj con manillas moviendose en circulos y una y otra vez a gran velocidad de color blanco con las manecillas amarilla antes de que se transformara en un Watch completo de color blanco con el frente amarillo. Cada persona en aquel salón de clases se giro en busqueda del sonido posando sus ojos en el chico pelinegro, quien se sintio algo apenado al sentir la vista de todos en el.

-En caso de que aun tengan preguntas sus profesores titulares lo resolveran-Dicen en aquel altavoz antes de cortarse la comunicacion.

-Bueno como demostro su compañero-Dice la profesora de castellano/Literatura, quien miro al chico de cabello negro quien seguia apenado-Quien por alguna razon sabe como se usan, los Ridewatch's vienen de 1... No, 2 tipos: El primero es el Blank Watch el cual esta vacio y no puede ser usado sin que este tenga algun poder en el; el segundo es el Ridewatch-Dice ella como muestra su Ridewatch el cual era dorado con el frente bronce-Estos son las versiones completas de un Ridewatch el cual se subdivide en 4, los cuales son Los RideWatch's principales, Los Legend Watch, Los FormWatch y los Final Watch-Dice empezando a escribir los nombres y definirla cads uno de esos tipos diciendo:

**_Principales: _**Esta sera la forma transformada de su propia forma de ser; aquello que mas deseen, es la representacion de su propio poder, deseos y sueños, los transformara en Riders

**_Legend: _**Estos guardan el poder de leyendas, Riders legendarios cuyos nombre pasaron a la historia.

**_Form: _**Estos son Watch's cuyas capacidades son las de guardar un poder extra de los Riders Legendarios.

**_Final:_** Estos contienen el poder Final de los Riders Legendarios.

-Y un ultimo que habia olvidado... Los RideWatch's auxiliares, estos estan en proceso de ser conseguidos asi que por ahora no seran explicados, hablemos del tercer y algo mas grande aparato... El Ziku Driver-Dice Escribiendolo en la Pizarra-Sus usos son el utilizar el poder que albergan los Watch's, pero por ahora le explicare que podran hacer con ellos y no otras cosas-Dice entonces como continua una larga charla y justo al terminar suena la campana anunciando el horario de receso para comer y descansar el cerebro.

* * *

_Al haber bajado a la cancha y mesas._

Al bajar las escaleras habia unos caminos algo largos y entonces varias mesitas y sillas de piedra, las sillas siendo largas y en serie de dos, y las mesas al borde de la larga serie por ambos lado siendo solo 6 mesas y no mas no muy separadas.

Como sea, parando de hablar de mesas el chico se estaba bajando con un grupo de 7 contando al chico, al parecer eran 2 parejas, el chico pelinegro, otro chico y una chica.

-Alguno entiende que debemos hacer con estas cosas?-Pregunta una chica castaña, con lentes negro usando una coleta.

-No, todo eso fue un enredo-Dijo entonces otra chica castaña que formaba parte de una de las parejas, llevaba lentes negros.

-Yo creo que colocare esto como tope para mi asiento-Dijo el chico que estaba agarrado de la mano con la chica de antes sacando su Blank Watch.

-No importa, los Blank Watch son suficientemente resistentes-Dice el chico de cabello negro, como todos alli deciden girar la cabeza prestando atencion a su amigo.

-Y como lo sabes?-Dice entonces otro de los chicos, siendo este de la otra pareja.

-Por que se todo sobre los Riders y miren-Dice el chico pelinegro sacando su Ridewatch ya activo-Mi Ridewatch ya obtuvo su poder.

-Y cual es tu 'Deseo/Sueño'?-Pregunta la chica que primero hanlo.

-Ser un Rider, es todo lo que siempre he querido-Dice el girando la parte delantera apunto de presionar el boton del tope como entonces suena el timbre de subida.

* * *

_Ya en clases de Fisica._

Estando el grupo en diferentes secciones, el chico se fue a su propia clase y los demas a las suyas.

-Ok, tengo un examen que entregar-Dice el profesor colocando en su escritorio su telefono inteligente, sus cuadernos y carpetas, ademas de un Ridewatch plateado con la parte frontal roja-Tu-Dijo el señalando a una de las chicas del salon que estaba en la fila al frente de el-Repartelos-Dijo entonces se los entrego como el se sento, mientras entregaban, cuando terminaron comenzo a decir-Pues... Como sabran el modo de hacer Recuperativos cambio ahora con todo aquello de los Watch's, pero todo aquel que no tenga un Watch activo puede hacerlo del modo antiguo-Dice como toma su Watch-Entonces... Quienes lo haran de la nueva forma?-Dice el entonces como el chico pelinegro levanta su mano-Supongo que debo explicarte como funcio...-Fue interrumpido por una voz.

**Zikuu Driver!**

Se escucho al choque del aparato contra la cintura del chico pelinegro.

-Sabes como se hace... Bueno, una explicacion menos... Todo aquel que quiera saber como se hara esto venga-Dice como todos tomaron sus bolsos bajando las escaleras hacia la cancha la cual habia estado cerrada todo el dia, esta tenia ahora un pilar en el centro de este, el profesor se coloco en esta extendio de esta una pantalla y un teclado, escribio varias cosas y un campo de fuerza aparecio-Las reglas son: Se pierde al destransformar al oponente y se pueden utilizar armas y Legend Armors-Dice aquel profesor colocandose su propio Ziku Driver, girando el frente de su RideWatch y lo activo.

**Pythagoras!**

Se escucho como lo coloco en el sitio derecho del Driver.

**Sonnerie!**

Se escucho al otro lado de la cancha de parte del Pelinegro como pone su propio RideWatch en el lado derecho de su Driver, entonces presiona el boton al tope del Driver haciendo que el Driver se pusiera en una posicion inclinada con el lado izquierdo hacia arriba, entonces extendio sus manos, la derecha hacia arriba mostrando el lado contrario a la palma y la izquierda igual pero hacia abajo, entonces las movio haciendo un circulo, girando las palmas lentamente, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda con sus manos cruzadas en una forma de X a su izquierda entonces lanzo su mano derecha hacia el lado derecho del Driver colocando la izquierda detras de su espalda y la derecha despues de girar el Driver se coloco con los dedos extendidos hacia afuera en su lado derecho.

**-Henshin!-**Exclamo el Chico como es seguido por el profesor que tan solo giro su Driver.

**Rider Time!**

Un Reloj aparecio detras del chico el cual tenia las manecillas girando infinitamente y entonces los numeros 00:00 se escribieron en el frente cambiandose en un simbolo de Infinito .

**Kamen Rider Sonnerie!**

Se escuchó y entonces unos Kanjis amarillos con blanco en los bordes se presentaron lanzandose hacia el frente del chico, como entonces unas cintas de Relojes se posan con el en una forma esferica como un brillo Amarillo con blanco en el centro de este comienza a brillar gradualmente, entonces una armadura se poso sobre su cuerpo cambiando su altura y complexion fisica consiberablemente, su armadura consistia de un Bodysuit blanco con piezas de armadura plateadas en el torso pero dejando un espacio en el centro circular entonces en este un Reloj Cilindrico se inserto cubierto por un cristal, las manecillas moviendose en este, dos piezas de tela parecidas a aquellas que tenia Wizard y Chronos bajaron desde su cintura y unas telas mas cayeron desde la parte en los hombros al lado de los homoplatos, con el de la cintura se extendio hasta un poco por delante de sus piernas, y los de la zona homoplatoica cayo hasta donde sus piernas y este es blanco, mientras el de la cintura tenia un borde amarillo, un interior plateado y un exterior blanco.

**(Rif Epico de Guitarra y varios tambores sonando)!**

Los Kanjis de Sonnerie se lanzaron hacia su cara siendo estos 'ソネリエ' posandose en el lado izquierdo de su casco como en el derecho se lanzo unos nuevos Kanjis de Grande 'グランデ'. Transformado entonces en el Kamen Rider... Sonnerie.

**Kamen Rider Pythagoras!**

Este Rider tenia un BodySuit marron, con varias lineas negras a partir del Torso pasando por su estomago en la zona de los lados del abdomen, piezas de Armadura lanzando contra su pecho y la fecha '1887' escrita en su Driver en contraste con el Infinito de Sonnerie, los Kanjis en Hiragana de Rider se presentaron en una coloracion Marron siendo estos 'らいだー'.

-Bueno... Comenzemos-Dice Pythagoras juntando las manos en un movimiento que le recordaba a Sonnerie a cierto Rider con medallas de plata, entonces Pythagoras extendio su mano como una daga que en el interior del filo tenia tallados los Kanjis de Daga siendo estos 'だが' y un baston se presentaron teniendo este en una parte un sitio para un RideWatch y por encima los Kanjis de Baston siendo estos 'ばすとん', ambos estando en Hiragana.

**Zikan Dageff!* (Tonada Dub-Step tipica)**

Entonces Sonnerie extendio por igual su mano como una lanza de estilo medieval, su parte filosa al tope de color azul oscuresco con los Kanjis estando en el mismo Digitalmente escritos en amarillo '槍', el filo tenia hermosos detalles doradescos, y la parte del baston es plateada con un sitio de RideWatch's blanco.

**Zikan LanDent! (Musica de estilo "Griego" con un solo de Batería sonando de fondo)**

Tomando la lanza con su mano derecha entre sus dedos girandolo dejando el filo de nuevo hacia arriba golpeando la parte trasera de la lanza en el suelo, Pythagoras se lanzo entonces con un ataque de su baston hacia el lado izquierdode Sonnerie quien tan solo se cubrio con la parte de vara de la lanza entonces tomandola bien, lanzo un ataque hacia Pythagoras de forma frontal golpeandolo con la punta de su lanza entonces dio un giro lanzandole un corte con la Lanza, entonces lanzo un golpe rapido con la parte de vara, siendo bloqueado por el baston de Pythagoras quien entonces lanzo su daga contra Sonnerie rapidamente cortandolo ligeramente.

-Es hora de cambiar el panorama-Dice Pythagoras sacando su Legend Watch y lanzando a un lado su Baston, giro la parte delantera del RideWatch Blanco con Verde, entonces lo activo.

**Birth!**

Colocandolo en el Slot izquierdo del Zikku Driver, presiono el boton del tope del Driver, inclinandose de nuevo y entonces giro el Driver activando la transformacion de nuevo.

**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Pythagoras!**

No paso nada mas hasta que un holograma aparecio con una forma de moneda de puros bordes verdes de la moneda salieron varias piezas de armadura.

**Armor Time! (****Sonido tipico del Birth Driver al hacer Henshin)! Birth! (Sonido de Gashapon)!**

La armadura salio volando hacia su cuerpo cubriendo todo menos el Bodysuit, los Kanjis en Hiragana de Birth aparecieron chocando contra su casco que ademas de ganar la coloracion Verde con blanco en su traje siendo este igual al de cierto Rider legendario... Birth, aquel que utiliza el poder de las Cell Medals, en sus hombros estaban colocandas aquellas Cell Medals mostrando el 'Lomo' de la Medalla en lugar de su Cara o Cruz estando de lado.

-Supongo que debo equilibrar las cosas-Dijo Sonnerie riendose ligeramente, girando y activando su propio Legend Watch Azul Oscuro con Negro.

**Meteor!**

Sonnerie lo coloco en el Slot, presiono el boton y activo su transformacion.

**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Sonnerie!**

Esta vez era un Switch holografico de lineas azules oscuras como una armadura aparecio pero se transformo en un Meteorito azul dando vueltas alrededor de Sonnerie y entonces el Meteoro descendio sobre Sonnerie, luego el meteoro continuo moviendose por el cielo pero Sonnerie ya no estaba en su sitio habia desaparecido.

**Armor Time! (Musica de Henshin de Meteor)! Mete~~OR! ****Wacha!**

El meteoro giro alrededor de Pythagoras como fue y se estrello contra el, la energia mando a Pythagoras ligeramente a volar como se desvanecia y revelava a Sonnerie usando una armadura azul oscura y negro con toques de dorado y en su brazo derecho el **Meteor Galaxy**, los Kanjis en Katakana de Meteor chocaron contra los de Grande Sonnerie y ambos parecieron unirse en los de Meteor, siendo estos 'メテオ'

-Cha! Chan! Les presento a Kamen-Empezo el pelinegro antes de ser interrupido por una voz.

-**Dejame hacerlo Waga Tenshi! ****Iwae!-**Se escucho de repente saliendo de una de las gradas, Sonnerie se giro viendo justamente a quien creia que era... El misterioso Profeta cuyo libro sostenido se suponia tendria toda la informacion del ascenso de Oma Zi-O en el mundo de Zi-O... Este era Woz de la linea temporal original vestido en sus ropajes marrones confudibles con beige y su hermosa bufanda grisacea ondeando al viento-**A pesar de mi tardía llegada he venido a anunciarles que acaban de ser testigos de como Waga Tenshi** **activo el poder de un Rider Legendario**-Comienza a decir Woz bajando las gradas con una suprema gracia que uno pensaria es de la realeza o algun tipo de nobleza, mientras Sonnerie registro ese nombre sabiendo su significado**-Asi que comenzemos de nuevo... Iwae! Aquel que heredara el poder de cuantos Riders sean necesarios! Cuyo camino de Creacion y Re-Construccion marcara el inicio de una era y el final de otra! Cuyo poder es capaz de moldear el tiempo a placer sin restricción alguna, ya sea el pasado! El presente! O, incluso, el mismisimo futuro!-**Exclamaba Woz, como todos lo veían gritar cosas que sinceramente se veian sin sentido-**Su nombre es Kamen Rider Sonnerie-**Entonces Woz cerró su libro con un sonoro ¡SLAM!-**Meteor Armor! Y ahora son testigos de como el derrota a su oponente con una demostracion incomparable de su fuerza y el Amanecer de su camino a la grandeza**-Dijo como empieza a caminar hacia un asiento que habia aparecido repentinamente con su mirada fija en Sonnerie.

-...-Pythagoras estaba sin habla ante aquel gigantesco discurso, esperando unos segundos hasta que vio que Woz ya no queria decir nada más-Exactamente qie fue eso?-Se cuestionó Pythagoras.

-Eso, como tu lo llamas, fue un tipico momento del Profeta del ascenso de Oma Zi-O, Woz, el de la linea temporal original, ya que no debe se confundido con el Another Woz, de la linea temporal en la que Geiz usando el poder de Geiz Revive derrota a Zi-O en el Oma Day salvando el futuro, convirtiendose en, como dice, Another Woz, el Kyusenshu-Dice Sonnerie siendo visto por los chicos y Pythagoras con extrañeza, y por Woz con interes.

-Luce como que Waga Tenshi esta perfectamente informado-Murmuro Woz interesado.

-Bueno centremonos en lo importante-Dice Sonnerie Meteor Armor como mueve su pulgar por donde se supone estaba su nariz-**Omae no sadame wa ore wa kimeru-**Dice Sonnerie llendo alataque contra Sonnerie como sus ataques parecian usar algun tipo de Karate extraño.

Pythagoras Birth Armor invoco las TRS (Time Replicated System) Caterpillar Legs, deslizandose por el suelo sus pezadas piernas hacian un ligero ruido. Entonces Pythagoras Birth Armor paso de largo a Sonnerie Meteor Armor

-Luce como que no conoces al 100% las capacidades de Birth-Dice Sonnerie Meteor Armor, girandose hacia el-Triste para ti...-Decia como levanta su mano derecha un poco frente a el, y con su mano izquierda activa un pequeño Switch en el Meteor Galaxy con un dibujo de un planeta, y entonces acerca su dedo indice a un espacio negro al lado de los Switches-Yo si conozco las capacidades de Meteor y como explotarlas a su maximo poder-Dijo Sonnerie Meteor Armor, presionando su huella en aquel sitio.

**¡Mars, ¡¿Ready?!**

Un holograma empezo a aprecer en su mano izquierda.**¡Ok, Mars! **

El holograma era de el planeta rojo, Marte.

Sonnerie Meteor Armor se lanzo con rapidez contra Pythagoras Birth Armor, lanzando un puño con el TRS Mars Module, cubierto de llamas, sin darse cuenta Pythagoras Birth Armor activo el TRS Breast Cannon, el puño golpeo entonces la boca del cañon, deteniendo ligeramente el ataque.

-¡Seguro esto sera util!-Dice Pythagoras Birth Armor tomando las manijas de ambos lados del TRS - Breast Cannon, Sonnerie Meteor Armor se transformo en un Meteoro para esquivar el peligroso ataque.

Entonces el disparo del TRS - Breast Cannon, se presento, el gigantesco Laser fue disparado y golpeo contra uno de los muros holograficos deteniendo la destruccion como entonces el TRS - Breast Cannon se desarmo, ¡Junto a la Birth Armor!

-Justo lo que pensaba... El Breast Cannon cuenta como un Finisher y como no hay Cell Medals, el poder de Birth viene del RideWatch y no es como si hubiera tanto poder alli-Dice Sonnerie riendose de Pythagoras ligeramente, como en su mano un Switch azul aparece y lo inserta en su TRS -Meteor Galaxy.

**¡Finish Time! ¡Meteor! **

Al insertarlo, presiono el boton de su Sonnerie Watch y luego el de Meteor.

-¡Aqui vamos!-Dice moviendo una parte del Switch en su Meteor Galaxy, y activando los otros 2 Modules, luego presiono el boton en el tope y giro el Driver.

**¡Limit!**

**¡Time Strike!/ ¡Saturn/Jupited, ¡¿Ready?! ¡Ok, Saturn/Jupiter!**

Los TRS - Jupiter Saturn Modules aparecieron fusionandose con el Mars Module, en un Gran Jupiter Module con un anillo alrededor de este cubierto en llamas.

-¡Toma esto!-Exclama lanzando varios Anillos contra Pythagoras quien esquivo girando hacia un lado pero, entonces, noto como Sonnerie Meteor Armor estaba frente a el y no pudo esquivar la rapida rafaga de golpes de Sonnerie, en un ultimo golpe Pythagoras salio volando lejos como cayo al suelo destransformado.

-Y con esto he ganado, ¿verdad?-Pregunta Sonnerie como un cartel aparecio, diciendo '¡Sonnerie Winner!' y abajo**: 'Insert Name, Please'.** Sonnerie toco esa barra presionando en ella haciendo un teclado aparecer y entonces escribio en ella su nombre: **'Cameron Temps'.**

-¡¿Viste eso Woz?!-Pregunta Sonnerie caminando hacia Woz.

-Hai, Waga Tenshi-Dice Woz, acercandose a Sonnerie-Y parece que su recompenza ya fue conseguida-Dice Woz, apuntando al Watch Holder en su brazo izquierdo, donde un Blank Watch habia sido reemplazado por el Birth Watch.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta Sonnerie tomando se propio Watch fuera de su Driver, y Girandolo sin algun Watch en este, destransformandose.

-Cuando batallas a alguien se debe apostar un RideWatch, y el ganador mantendra el apostado y el Watch Apostado contrario-Dice el Profesor de Fisica, mirando a Cameron.

-¡Que bien por usted, Waga Tenshi!-Exclamo Woz, con su libro en mano, abierto.

-Podrias decirme exactamente de donde vienes, Woz... ¿No se supone que eres el sirviente de Oma Zi-O?-Pregunta Cameron, guardando su Driver.

-Las explicaciones pueden esperar Tenshi... En este momento, como esta escrito en este libro, seras objeto de alabanzas y cosas solo merecedoras de ti, Waga Tenshi-Dice Woz, leyendo su libro, antes de cerrarlo y girarse.

-¡Oye, Woz, no intentes evitar las explicaciones!-Exclamo Cameron antes de que todos los del salon se lanzaran sobre el, pidiendole que le enseñen a hacer eso, para cuando logro zafarse Woz ya se habia ido-Demonios-Murmuro Cameron.

**_RideWatch Count:_**

En la pantalla aparecieron el Sonnerie Watch, el Meteor y Birth Watch.


	2. Second Time: Sono Chi No 2018

**Traduccion: Second Time: De esa Sangre** **2018.**

* * *

_Un par de semanas despues._

Ya habia pasado un tiempo en el que no pasaron muchas cosas... Excepto por el hecho de que Cameron habia conseguido varios nuevos Watch's: Ryugen, Zangetsu, Drive, Gaim (Uno de que estaba orgulloso) y Wizard.

No los consiguio de los profesores... Sino de otros estudiantes asi es... Despues de que a los estudiantes les fueran entregados unos videos de cierta persona derrotando a Pythagoras, todos quisieron batallar contra Sonnerie para demostrar su... Poder.

En aquel par de semanas se habian logrado activar varios Watch's... Pero extrañamente ninguno de los del grupo de Cameron.

* * *

_En clases de uno de sus amigos._

El chico castaño que era parte de una de las parejas, estaba escuchando como un sujeto por alguna razon hablaba de su novia, al principio eran ligeros insultos pero entonces escalaron. Cuando se canso de escucharlo se lanzo contra aquel chico, cuando lo iba a golpear este lo esquivo.

-Ahh... Ya veo, ¿eres el novio de esa rara, no es asi? No voy a retractarme y si tienes algyn problema-Decia el chico sacando su Ridewatch, siendo este azul con Amarillo y toques de Rojo, con pequeñas partes negras-Arreglemoslo en batalla.

El chico saco su Blank Watch el cual aun no habia despertado.

-Jaja, no has logrado despertar tu Watch, que triste eres... ¿Alex, verdad? Pues segun recuerdo eres amigo de aquel chico... Sonnerie, creo que era-Decia el arogante muchacho-He querido demostrar que el no es mas que un suertudo, cuyos poderes eran tan solo facil de controlar, como tu no tienes el poder para combatir, que el combata si gana yo me disculpare... Pero si Pierde debera entregarme todos sus Watch's-Dice Codicioso, yendose del lugar.

* * *

_Ya abajo._

Alex le conto a Cameron sobre lo que paso.

-Mira, no tengo problema con pelear contra el, pero... ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-Pregunta Cameron serio, sorprendiendo a Alex, antes de que Cameron le diera un RideWatch-Te prestare este Watch por un tiempo... Espero te de esperanza-Dice Cameron yendose, el Watch entregado era rojo, negro y plateado-Y te esperare en las afueras del colegio en unos minutos.

* * *

_Ya alla._

Alex entro para encontrarse a Sonnerie transformado.

-Dime... ¿Cual es tu sueño?-Pregunta Sonnerie, con su lanza en mano-¿A que aspiras? Debes de encontrarlo, mi sueño era ser un Rider, sueño que se cumplio al manifestarse este RideWatch. Pero tu... ¿Por que no has despertado tu Watch? ¿Qué te detiene? y no solo eso... En este momento tan importante... ¡¿Que carajo te retiene?!-Exclama Cameron, a lo que Alex solo baja la cabeza.

-El hecho de que si incluso despierto mi Watch el es mas fuerte que yo-Decia Alex.

-¿Quien dice?-Pregunta Cameron-Yo me inicie hace unas semanas a saber cuando se iniciaron los profesores y aun gane, lo que debes aprovechar es el conocimiento, despierta tu Watch... Y te enseñare todo lo que necesites para ganar-Dice Cameron.

Alex levanta la mirada decidido, mientras saca su Watch, el cual aun no despertaba.

-Piensa... En lo que quieras hacer ahora, ya no pienses en un sueño, piensa en algo a lo que aspires... Un Kamen Rider es un guerrero que lucha por la humanidad, pero incluso ellos aspiran a otras cosas... Asi que empieza... Y decidete que quieres hacer ahora-Dice Cameron, como el Watch de Alex desperto, era azul con negro y un poco de beige o marron claro.

Alex se coloco su Zikku Driver, y giro el Dial del Watch, creando una cara de un rider que lucia humana, y entonces... Presiono el boton.

**¡Anime!**

Alex se rie, como lo inserta en el Slot derecho y presiona el boton del tope del Driver

-No olvides exclamar Henshin-Dice Sonnerie, Sacando un Legend Rider Azul con naranja, como Alex lo mira confundido pero decide hacerle caso... El era el que sabia de esto.

**-¡Henshin!-**Exclama Alex, girando el Driver.

**¡Rider Time!**

En su espalda un reloj de aspecto viejo aparecio detras de el, en una de sus manecillas tenia '1868' y la otra '1880'.

**¡Kamen Rider... Anime (Sono Chi no Sadame Instrumental)!**

* * *

_Ya varios minutos despues._

Alex estaba frente a Frente con aquel chico.

-Bueno Vamos-Dice el chico transformandose

-**¡Henshin!-**Exclama Alex, confundiendo al chico.

**¡Rider Time!**

El mismo reloj de antes aparecio en la espalda de Alex, mientras que detras del chico un reloj con numeros Romanos aparecio en plateado.

**¡Kamen Rider... Anime (Sono Chi no Sadame)! / ¡Kamen Rider! ¡Ceeeaaaser (Musica Romana)!**

Su armadura era extraña... Por decirlo de alguna forma, tenia un estilo humano con una cinta con patron triangular en su cabeza, cabello azul y corto, un sombrero inclinado en su cabeza y una gabardina de estudiante/Yakuza. Y esta atras tenia una serie de dibujos de diversos animes y mangas con su año de publicacion escritos al borde de ellos, y en lugar de ojos los Kanjis de Anime en su cara 'アニメ'.

Y la de Ceaser era una armadura romans por sobre una armadura con un mini tema de reloj. Y una capa roja con los numeros romano en plateado en un circulo cual reloj. Un Omega en la frente escrito y en el casco estaba escrito Ceaser "セアサル".

-Que extraña armadura usas-Dijo Ceaser, tomando un arma.

¡**Zikan Claymore!**

-Digo lo mismo-Dice Alex extendiendo su mano como una espada aparece.

**¡Zikan HaSword!**

Una espada simple de doble filo aparecio en manos de Alex esta tenia un Switch en una parte de su arma y el Slot en la guarda, atravez de la parte no filosa los kanjis para HaSword se presentaban 'ハスヲルド'.

Ceaser camino lentamente de una forma arrogante cual realeza.

-Dejame decirte como planeo derrotarte-Decia Ceasar, tomando su Claymore en su manos y apuntandole con ella-Primero-Fue interrumpido por un rafaga de cortes.

-No es necesario que hables tanto, y mas sobre ganar por que...-Decia Anime como sus Kanjis brillan-Aquel que ganara sere yo-Dijo Anime finalmente lanzandose al ataque con su espada, chocandola con la de Ceaser, ambos batallaban para empujar al otro como Anime activo el Switch de su arma-¡Hamon...!-Exclama Anime como su arma se llena de energia amarilla-¡Yellow Overdrive Slash!

**¡Hamon Second Tier Release!**

Se escucho de la HaSword como en un par de movimientos Ceaser cae al suelo debilitado.

-¡Inutiles!-Exclama Ceaser hacia sus amigos, quienes solo lo vieron y se acercaron-Necesito su apoyo-Dijo el como sus amigos sacaron 3 Rider Watchs.

**¡Botanic! / ¡Pointer! / ¡Dark Knight!**

Como los tres ingresaron, La maquina anuncio.

¡**Botanic, Pointer, Dark Knight, Joined the Battle!**

Como los tres se transformaron, Botanic (ボタニク） ganando un forma con un estilo de Planta Carnivora con toques de plantas normales, Pointer（ポイヌタル） usaba una con multiples miras en su cuerpo y estilo militar, y Dark Knight（ダルくナイト) usaba una armadura negra de Caballero.

Los tres se lanzaron contra Anime quien solo vio aquello y espero lo peor.

**¡Grande Sonnerie, Joined the Battle!**

Cameron, transformado en Sonnerie, aparecio con su lanza cubriendo a Anime deteniendo los ataques de los tres Riders.

-¡Ah! ¡Finalmente estas aqui, Sonnerie!-Exclama Ceaser, viendo a Sonnerie, quien tan solo detuvo a los tres riders antes darles un corte en el pecho y estomago al trio.

-Lamentablemente, tu lucha no es conmigo ¿Ceaser, verdad? Me temo que tu oponente aqui es Anime-Dijo Sonnerie sacando su Ryugen Watch-Terciary... Armor Time-Dijo girando el dial y activandolo.

**¡Ryugen!**

Sonnerie lo inserto como encima de el una armadura con la forma del carco de Ryugen aparecio, con partes en el centro que le daban toques de candado, inserto el RideWatch y giro el Driver transformandose.

**¡Rider Time! ¡Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie (Solo de tambores junto a rif de guitarras epicas)! ¡Armor Time! ¡Haii~~! ¡Ryu~gen~! ¡(Cuernos de guerra chinos)!**

La armadura descendio sobre Sonnerie colocandose en su cabeza, esta se desplego en su cuerpo, con la cara de Ryugen frente a su pecho, en sus hombros Budou LockSeed's y de por detras de sus hombros salieron piezas que sostenian lo que parecen ser dos piezas de una pistola, era un Budou Ryuhou sin mango, los Kanjis de Ryugen volaron hacia Sonnerie colocandose en el visor "リウゲヌ".

-**¡Iwae!** ¡Aquel que heredara el poder de cuantos Riders sea necesario! ¡Cuyo camino de reconstrucción y bien ya ha iniciado! ¡Su nombre es Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie-Woz habia aparecido con su libro en mano, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a esto ya que el profeta parecia aparecer siempre que Sonnerie usara una Rider Armor, en un sonoro **_¡Slam!_** su libro fue cerrado en sus manos-Ryugen Armor! ¡Verdaderamente, somos testigos del ascenso de un angel y su uso del poder de un Rider Terciario!-Dijo Woz, caminando con su tipica gracia-Ahora, Waga Tenshi, derrote a aquellos que buscan su derrota-Dijo Woz, tomando un asiento cercano.

-Como siempre perfecto Woz-Dijo Sonnerie como su arma se desvanecio en el aire y un par de Budou Ryuhou se colocaron en sus manos, disparandoles al trio de Riders con ambas armas, antes de lanzarse contra Botanic quien trato de defenderse del salvaje ataque antes de que recibiera varios disparos en su estomago a quemarropa, Botanic sintio como era agarrado y apuntado hacia Dark Knight defendiendose de los cortes usando a Botanic de escudo humano, Sonnerie lo empujo hacia Dark Knight y ambos chocaron uno contra el otro, mientras que Pointer saco un arma, una Zikan Rifle, apuntandole a un pinto exacto del brazo de Sonnerie disparo, siendo defendido por un arma volando en frente de el, la Zikan LanDent cubriendolo en un circulo antes de desaparecer en el mismo aire.

-Buen intento-Dijo Sonnerie, como vio a Dark Knight sacar un RideWatch.

**¡Baron!**

Se escucho, como Sonnerie decidio cambiar su Watch, sacando el Gaim Watch.

**¡Gaim!**

-Lock Armor-Dice Sonnerie cambiando el Ryugen Watch por el Gaim Watch, la armadura se desvanecio.

**¡Armor Time! ¡Soiya! ¡Gaimu~! / ¡Armor Time! ¡Come On~! ¡Baron~!**

La Gaim armor era igual a la Ryugen Armor pero en lugar de ser basada en Ryugen era aquella con el estilo de Gaim.

-**¡Saa! ¡Hanamichi de! ¡On Parade da!-**Dijo Sonnerie, imitando a Zi-O cuando se transformo por primera vez en Gaim Armor

-**¡Iwae!** ¡Aquel que heredara el poder de cuantos Riders sea necesario! ¡Cuyo camino de reconstrucción y bien ya ha iniciado! ¡Su nombre es Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie Gaim Armor! ¡Verdadersmente, presenciamos el ascenso de un angel y su heredaje del poder de un Rider Principal!-Exclamo Woz, levantandose de su asiento, con su libro ya cerrado.

-**¡Saa, Koko kara wa ore no stage da!**-Exclamo Sonnerie, mirando de frente al trio Rider con un par de Daidaimarus en mano listas.

Sonnerie se lanzo al ataque, contra el trio quienes consideraban huir.

Anime y Ceaser, por su parte, estaban en una lucha de espadas, Ceaser viendo como sus... lacayos estaban siendo derrotados brutalmente por el Rider de armadura blanca... Bueno en realidad era naranja por la Gaim Armor.

-Debo admitir que Sonnerie despierta mi interes su conocimiento de las Armaduras es gigantesco, las domina como si supiera cada minimo detalle del poder en los Legend Watch-Dijo Ceaser tomando su propio Legend Watch, uno negro con dorado.

Anime ante esto recordo como Sonnerie le habia prestado cierto aparato, un Watch de color Rojo y plateado.

**¡Beast! / ¡Wizard!**

Anime y Ceaser podian sentirlo estos poderes se conectaban de alguna forma, la energía que ambos generaban era demasiado parecida para ignorarlo.

Añadiendo ambos Watch's a su Driver se transformaron.

**¡Armor Time! ¡Please~! ¡Wi~Zard! / ¡Armor Time! ¡Open! ¡Beasto~~!**

Dos circulos magicos aparecieron frente a los Riders, el de Anime era rojo y se reposiciono encima de el, el de Ceaser era Dorado y se reposiciono en su lado izquierdo.

Entonces ambos cruzaron sus cuerpo como se tansformaron en la Wizard Armor y la Beast Armor.

Anime ahora era cubierto por una armadura que consistia en un manto negro con gemas rojas y estilo mistico u magico, en sus hombros dos estilizadas piezas de armadura cual anillos con una cara roja con un visor plateado y antenas en V, su casco tenia los Kanjis de Wizard 'ウィザルド' y su cara habia obtenido esa antena en V ademas de un estilo magico.

Ceaser tenia una armadura dorada cuyo hombro izquierdo tenia un leon dorado y ek derecho un anillo que parecia ser un leon con ojos verdes, de su espalda una capa dividida en verde, rojo, naranja y azul, en su pecho un delfin, en muñequera cuernos de bufalo, una cola cual lengua de Camaleon y un par de plumas caian desde el cielo.

-**¡Sa, Showtime da!-**Exclamo Anime Wizard Armor quien habia sido instruido por Sonnerie para hacer eso, antes de hacer un movimiento en el que parecia ver su mano izquierda antes de girarla mostrandoles su palma.

-¡Woz!-Exclamo Sonnerie, a su fiel... ¿Sirviente... Compañero... Seguidor?-¡Iwae-alo!-Le grito Sonnerie a Woz, quien tan suspiro antes de seguir el comando.

-¡Iwae! ¡Por la gran batalla entre el Kamen Rider conocido como Caesar y su derrota ante Kamen Rider Anime! ¡El y Waga Tenshi son compañeros preocupados el uno por el otro en un futuro, su nombre es Kamen Rider Anime: Wizard Armor! ¡De verdad somos testigo de su uso del poder entregado a el por la benevolencia de Waga Tenshi!-Exclamo Woz, antes de retomar asiento.

-Ehh... Suficiente por ahora-Dijo Sonnerie como ahora estaba en Meteor Armor, derrotando a Dark Knight, haciendolo perder la transformacion, como en su Holder aparece el Baron Watch-Aunque esperaba algo mejor Woz, de todas formas, es mejor que el Iwae de Ginga Finally-Susurro la ultima parte para si mismo, viendo a Botanic y Pointer sacar RideWatch's de sus Holders.

**¡****Chalice! / ¡Snipe!**

Botanic y Pointer añadieron sus Watchs a sus Driver como giraron el Driver, frente a ellos apareciendo una carta negra con un corazon rojo y un Gashat holografico azul, respectivamente.

**¡Armor Time! ¡Change! ¡Chalice~! / ¡Armor Time! ¡Level Up~! ¡Snipe!**

Las armaduras se conectaron a ellos.

Botanic Chalice Armor (Charisu, 'チャリス'), en los hombros un grupo de Rouze Cards de colocaron, su armadurs gano piezas negra y corazones Rojos en este.

Pointer Snipe Armor (Sunaipu, 'スナイプ'), La armadura consistia en un casco con un cabello neon como el de Snipe y en sus brazos habia la parte del cañon de la Gashacon Magnum... La Gashacon Magnum Magnum.

-Maldita sea...-Dice Sonnerie Meteor Armor ante las nuevas Rider Armor, Botanic Chalice Armor saco una Blank Rouze Card, y la lanzo hacia Sonnerie Meteor Armor quien la esquivo viendo como esta golpeaba una piedra y la sellaba en la carta-Me lo veia venir-Dijo Sonnerie Meteor Armor lanzando un puño contra una bala disparada por Pointer Snipe Armor deteniendo el disparo con sus puños cubiertos por energia.

Anime y Caesar luchaban uno contra el otro, antes de que Anime abriera un portal y lanzara una patada como su pie se extendio llegando directo hacia Caesar, el esquivo volando soltando plumas naranjas al ascender.

Anime abrio un grupo de portales de los que salieron un grupo de balas de plata golpeando a Caesar, luego abrio mas circulos magicos uno a su lado y otro frente a Caesar apuñalando con su Zikan HaSword a traves del circulo Magico que salio frente a Caesar quien fue apuñalado.

-**¡Sa, Finale Da!-**Exclamo Anime Wizard Armor, girando el Driver despues de presionar los botones.

**¡Finish Time! ¡Wizard! ¡Strike Time OverDrive!**

Un circulo aparecio en frente de Anime como una magia cubrio la HaSword y la convirtio en un hacha que giro por encima de su cabeza como crecia a un gigantesco tamaño y la hizo cruzar el circulo magico antes de lanzar un corte contra Caesar quien activo su propio Finisher.

**¡Finish Rime! ¡Beast! ¡Strike Time Ruile!**

Lanzandose en picada trato de atacar asi a Anime y esquiva el hacha, fallando ya que al cruzar el circulo magico el hacha se duplico mediante varios otros circulos antes de cortar decisivamente a Caesar.

-¡Agh!-Exclama de dolor Caesar habiendo perdido su ttansformacion.

**_¡Anime Winner!_**

Alex inserto su nombre en el recuadro y se dirigio hacia Sonnerie.

**¡Cell Time Strike!**

Un disparo del Breast Cannon acabo con Pointer Snipe Armor y Botanic Chalice Armor, Sonnerie habia conseguido el poder de Snioe y Chalice.

Y Anime el de Beast, como el Wizard Watch volvio a su fueño Sonnerie.

Con eso la escena se congelo, como cambio la pantalla a un cuarto negro como una musica temporal se escucho y aparecio Woz con su libro en mano.

-Y con esto, Waga Tenshi ha conseguido un gran aliado y ha heredado 3 nuevos poderes Legendarios, pero... Aun así, su tiempo de conseguir a otro aliado se acerca lentamente, y entonces estara cada vez mas cerca el ascenso de Waga Ha-¡Ups! Me temo que eso esta aun en un futuro muy lejano para ustedes-Dijo Woz, enigmatico cerrando su libro y yendose de la escena.


	3. Third Time: You Welcome 2018

**Pues... Debo decir que notaran como los personajes son muy... Especificos en conjunto al titulo y debo decir... Mis amigos calcan en este tipo de descripcion, asi q si... Esta historia esta basada en mi colegio y amigos pero no se preocupen solo personajes, esto tendra su propio estilo conmemorativo y eso. ****Comienza:**

* * *

**_Third Time. ~You Welcome~ 2018._**

Sonnerie se veia junto a Anime en una lucha de equipos contra otros dos Riders, Magician y Assist.

-Me repites, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?-Pregunta Anime cubriendose de un latigo de Assist, mientras Magician atacaba con una varita magica/Zikan Weapon a Sonnerie quien lo repelia con su LanDent.

-Por que Magician escucho de nuestros Watchs y lo que hacian, y los desea-Dice Sonnerie tomando si lanza recta antes de lanzas diversos cortes, destruyendo hechizos que se dirigian hacia el.

-¿Wizard y Beast asumo?-Pregunto Anime.

-Por supuesto, yo requiero de todos los Watchs magico, ya obtuve el primero, Mage y luego de saber que habian más conseguí este-Dice Magician sacando un Watch Blanco con toques Plateado, y el Dial naranja.

-No lo creo... ¡¿Wiseman Watch?! No esperaba que existiera-Dijo Sonnerie emocionado-¡Lo pido! Yo me quedo con ese, tu con el de Assist-Dijo Sonnerie sacando el Beast Watch, del Holder de Anime-Para enfrentar Magia, lo mejor... Es el Beast Watch, tu usa este, necesitas Rango... O Resistencia suficiente... ¡No, Un escudo! ¡Utiliza este!-Dijo Sonnerie dandole un Watch Blanco con el Dial Verde Manzana.

**-**¡Agh! ¡Bueno!-Dijo Anime, tomando el Watch, y girandolo revelando la cara de Zangetsu.

**¡Zangetsu! / ¡Beast!**

-¡Armor Time!/¡Chimeraize Time!-Exclaman ambos añadiendo el Watch y Transformandose.

**¡Rider Time! ¡Kamen Rider Anime (Sono Chi No Sadame-Instrumental!) ¡Armor Time! ¡Soiya! ¡Zan! ¡Get! ¡Tsu~! / ¡Rider Time! ¡Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie (Solo de bateria junto a rif guitarra, ambos Epicos)! ¡Armor Time! ****¡Open! ¡Beasto~!**

Las Armaduras se posaron encima de ellos, mostrando a una armadura como la de Gaim y Ryugen pero con estilo de Melon y Escudos en lugar de Espadas, junto a muchas decoraciones como de Media Lunas en la armadura.

La Beast Armor era igual que la que uso Caesar transformando a Sonnerie en Beast Armor.

**-¡Iwae!-**Exclamo Woz, apareciendo con su libro.

-Ahi viene...-Suspiro Anime, derrotado, golpeandose por error con su escudo.

-¡Ambos el Angel y el Luchador con el poder del Sol y la respiración han activado el poder de una nueva leyenda! ¡Ellos son Kamen Rider Sonnerie Beast Armor y Anime Zangetsu Armor! ¡Este es el momento en el que ambos han obtenido... El poder de un nuevo Rider!-Exclamo Woz, viendo a Sonnerie fijamente.

-Siempre puntual Woz-Dijo Sonnerie lanzandose contra Magician quien activo su Wiseman Watch.

**¡Rider Time! ¡Kamen Rider Magician (Musica de Harry Potter mas conocida)! ¡Armor Time! ¡Now! ¡Wise~man!**

**-**Preparate para mi poder, Sonne-¡Rie!-Exclamo al final por que la armadura se conecto, y ajusto mucho ademas de eso, fue embestida por lo que parecio un toro, sacandola de la arena.

-¡Oh, Vamos! Ni siquiera fue un Finisher... Solo fue el Buffa Mantle-Sonnerie Suspira como el Wiseman Watch flota hacia el y se coloca en su Holder-Bueno... Wiseman Watch conseguido-Dijo.

-Y asi-Decia Woz como toda la escena se detenia-Fue como Waga Tenshi consiguio otro poder de Leyenda, y aun asi otra batalla se avecina que requerira que-Fue interrumpido por Sonnerie que lo golpeo con la parte de baston de la LanDent.

-No es posible que esto sea todo.

-Lo lamento Waga Tenshi, al parecer me he equivocado de pagina-Dijo Woz, reverenciandolo.

-Necesitas poner Notas a tu libro Woz-Dijo Sonnerie, mirando a Alex, es decir, Anime Zangetsu Armor acercarse a Assist con sus escudos cubriendole cual muro y luego la golpeo de frente-Woz, aun no me dices por que eres mi sirviente.

-Me temo, Waga Tenshi, que ese tipo de informacion no puede ser dada, podria cambiar el flujo del tiempo-Dijo Woz, como el escudo de Anime Zangetsu Armor es jalado por el latigo y estrellado en su cara.

-Tiene sentido-Dijo Sonnerie, viendo como Anime Zangetsu Armor se cubria de la serie de ataques de su escudo robado.

-Maldita sea-Suspiro Anime-¡Ayudame, Maldita sea!-Exclama el hacia Sonnerie.

-Tu puedes-Dijo Sonnerie, moviendo sus manos animadamente.

-No ese tipo de ayuda-Dijo Anime, como Sonnerie tan solo se quedo asi.

-¡Utiliza tu propio Watch!-Exclama Sonnerie.

**¡Cross-Z!**

-¡Armor Time!.

**¡Armor Time! ¡Burning! ¡Cross-Z!**

Una armadura que recordaba a Cross-Z se aparecio y conecto a Anime.

-Terminare con esto...-Dijo Anime presionando los botones de los Watch's.

**¡Finish Time! ¡Cross-Z!**

Y entonces giro el Driver.

**¡Dragonic! ¡Time OverDrive!**

Llamas azules cubrieron los pies de Anime, junto a una luz amarilla, y entonces ambos lanzo una patada en llamas contra Assist.

Assist salio volando, derrotada como Anime se levanto del suelo al haber rebotado de la Rider Kick contra Assist, Anime vio como en su Holder un Watch aparecio: el Drake RideWatch.

Entonces la escena cambia a la sala del Reloj con Woz en ella.

-El Estudiante de Secundaria de 14 años Cameron Temps, se embarca en un camino de Reconstrucción temporal, ya ha conseguido diversos poderes Legendarios y un poderoso aliado desde su ascenso como Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie, y lentamente nos acercamos al momento en el que conocera a un gran compañero cuyo poder llegan a aquel de un Semi-Dios... Conocera a otro aliado, y su nombre es Kamen Rider Dem-Un segundo... Tal parece que no puedo soportar mi propia emoción con lo cerca que estamos de mi punto favorito de esta historia-Dijo Woz, caminando lejos de la escena como las manecillas del reloj empezaron a girar infinitamente antes de que pareciera dualizarse en una version con rojizo del reloj, como la otra de gris tomo un color blanco con amarillo pero entonces volvio a volverse un solo reloj gris.

* * *

_Con Cameron._

Cameron estaba en clase aburrido pensando... Como serian los RideWatchs de los ultimos tres compañeros que le faltan.

-¡Señor Temps!-Exclamo la profesora, ante el espaciado Cameron.

-Diablos-Murmuro asustado del grito.

* * *

_Mientras en la otra seccion, C._

Cody, Jane y Blake estaban allí, es decir, los 3 ultimos amigos de Cameron, escuchando clases.

Cody en la ultima fila jugaba con su RideWatch, este ya estaba despertado pero habia decidido no usarlo, el no le encontraba uso alguno, puede aue sus notas no fueran malas... Tampoco buenas pero, aun así, no necesitaba andar jugando como Cameron lo hacia.

* * *

_Ya en el receso._

Cameron, Cody, Alex, Jane y Blake estaban comiendo su desayuno alla, y todos notaron como colgaba su RideWatch de su pantalon.

-¿Por que cuelgas tu Watch asi?-Pregunta Blake, curiosa.

-Si algo he aprendido sobre este tipo de aparatos... Es que uno siempre debe tenerlos a mano preparados para usarlos, y por que usar el Holder es incomodo sin la armadura-Dijo Cameron, comiendo aun, como Blake tomo un poco sin conseguir ninguna reaccion, cual costumbre.

-Y escucharon-Dijo Blake mientras comia-Han desaparecido personas de aqui, no se exactamente como, todos dicen que simplemente se desvanecen un día y al siguiente estan aqui pero completamente diferentes.

_'Diferentes... Desaparecen...' Empieza a pensar Cameron, como entonces recuerda algo que podria parecerse lo suficiente 'Orphnoc... ¿Makumou? Worm... Dopant... Greed, Yummy... Zodiarts... Phantom... Gamma... Descartando Greed y Yummy, tambien los Dopants, Gamma, Zodiarts y Makumou por falta de informacion' Continuo Cameron, notando la relacion 'Eso nos deja Orphnoc, Worm y Phantom y/o... El que mas me aterra... Another Rider'_

-¡Cameron! ¡Cameron!-Exclama Blake, ante el pensador Cameron, quien estaba perdido en saber que pasaba.

-Ah, perdon-Dijo Cameron, como ambos escuchan un grito, girando su cabeza, como Cameron sintio su alma dejar su cuerpo, eran 4 personas o, mejor dicho, monstruos humanoides.

**¡Wizard!**

El primero era un monstruo con cara esqueletica cual Rubí, con marcados dientes, y un cinturon con una mano de esqueleto en el, Cameron lo reconoció directamente... Another Wizard.

**¡Beast!**

El siguiente era un montruo cual leon, con hombros de calaveras animales, el derecho tenia la calavera de un Bufalo, el izquierdo era un Halcon, en sus piernas lo que parecia ser una aleta de hueso, ademas de eso en su pecho una cara de leon negro que contrarestra con su cara de Leon con melena dorada y ojos verdes, una lengua como de camaleon salio de su boca reptando de forma horrenda, Cameron noto el cinturon cual puerta fundida en su cintura, identificandolo por su cinturon y forma lo noto... Another Beast.

**¡Wiseman!**

Una version blanquecina de Another Wizard con capucha y una gema naranja, ademas de que la mano esqueletica del cinturon era rojiza, este era Another Wiseman.

**¡Aqua!**

El ultimo era un monstruo con un cinturon sencillo con un circulo azul en el centro, su casco parecia un Saltamontes con ojos azules y un estilo monstruoso, ademas de una armadura plateada con estilo de saltamontes, Cameron lo confundiria con un Another Ichigo pero por la paleta de colores azules y plateada descubrio que es... Another Aqua, ademas de que el anuncio monstruoso ayudo un poco.

-Another Riders...-Murmuro para si mismo Cameron tomando su Driver y el Wizard Watch, junto a Sonnerie Watch-**¡Please Time! ¡Henshin!-**Activo los Watchs y los coloco en el Driver entre sus manos, y entonces se lo puso en su cintura.

**¡Grande Sonnerie! / ¡Wizard! / ¡Zikku Driver!**

Entonces lo Giro, como la el circulo Magico aparecio encima de el, junto al reloj en su espalda.

-Cameron, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Blake, mirandolo.

**¡Rider Time! ¡Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie (Epic Guitar and Batery Solo)! ¡Armor Time! ¡Please~! ¡Wi-Zard!**

La Armadura contrastaba con el diseño de Sonnerie pero Cameron no tenia tiempo para eso, habian 4 Another Riders y solo 3 de los RideWatchs necesarios, ademas de solo un segundo Rider que intruor para destruir a los Another Rider.

**-¡Iwae! ¡Aquel Rider que heredara el poder de cuantos Riders sea necesario! ¡Cuyo camino de Reconstrucción brilla blanco! ¡Con Aliados de Gran poder! ¡Su nombre es Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie Wizard Armor! ¡Este es el momento en el que sus alas blancas brillan con el poder de una Leyenda!-**Exclama Woz apareciendo alli.

-**Oh... Sonnerie-**Dijo quien fuera que estuviera adentro de Another Wizard.

-**¿Qué hacemos ahora?-**Pregunta Another Beast.

-**No es obvio-**Pregunta sarcasticamente Another Wizard-**Lo derrotamos y añadimos a nuestras filas-**Dijo chasqueando sus dedos, a lo que tres otros estudiantes aparecen y brillan como morado mostrandose como los monstruos de la desesperación, Phantoms.

Eran Gremlin, Medusa y Phoenix Phantoms.

-Demonios...-Dijo Sonnerie-De todos los Phantoms... tenian que ser ese trio.

**-Rey Wizard...-**Se arrodillaron el trio de Phantoms, Medusa se levanto y coloco lado a lado con Another Wizard quien la toco descaradamente de formas... Un poco Indecentes.

-**¡Oh, Rey!-**Exclamo Medusa algo fascinada.

-Oye... No es necesario algo asi-Dice Sonnerie, directamente a Another Wizard, como Gremlin y Phoenix se lanzan al ataque-Diablos...-Dice esquivando y deteniendo los ataques como puede, antes de girarse hacia Alex-¡Alex! ¡Transformate con el Beast Watch y ven a ayudarme!-Le exclamo Sonnerie Wizard Armor, recibiendo un corte de la lanza de Gremlin y la espada de Phoenix, entonces, Another Beast con una monstruosa espada con un dado cual guarda, y una Flauta-Lanza de Another Wiseman lo golpeo, lanzandolo lejos.

-Si-Dice Alex haciendo lo dicho.

**¡Armor Time! ¡Open~! ¡Beasto~!**

Con el Instrumental de Sono Chi no Sadame de su transformacion de fondo, Anime Beast Armor se lanzo contra los Another Beast y Wiseman, antes de que una ola apareciera lanzandolo lejos de ellos, antes de que Anime Beast Armor fuera golpeado por los 2 Phantom's y otros 2 Another Riders.

-No me queda de otra-Dijo Sonnerie, viendo al Another Wizard con Medusa aun jugueteando-Primero tengo que desacerme de Another Aqua, Wiseman y Beast... Necesito el Aqua Watch-Dijo Sonnerie, viendo a Anime Beast Armor-¡Anime, entretenlos! ¡Ire a ver si alguno tiene el Aqua Watch!-Exclama el, como Anime actua exasperado pero aun asi entiende, ya que Sonnerie era el que sabia de estos.

Sonnerie Wizard Armor se acerco a Jane, Blake y Cody quienes estaban paralizados en su lugar.

-Jane, Blake, Cody quiero que me muestres sus Legend Watchs-Dijeron como, Jane saco un Hibiki Watch, Blake saco el Build Watch-Bien... 2 Watchs que principales que no puedo tener-Susurro muy bajo, y vio como Cody saco el Watch buscado... El Aqua Watch-Quiero saber... ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha despertado su RideWatch? Muestrenmelos-Dijo Sonnerie, mientras que las 2 chicas mostraron sus Blank Watch y Cody saco su Watch despertado-Perfecto, necesito que te transformes y nos ayudes con esto-Dijo Sonnerie Wizard Armor.

-No-Dijo Cody simplemente-No tengo ninguna razon para hacerlo-Dijo Cody, como Sonnerie tuvo el deseo de golpearlo pero entonces ambos escucharon como alguien golpeaba al Another Aqua, era un chica con palos de silla rotos en la mano... El problema era que ella era una conocida de Cody, su mejor amiga.

-Haz lo que Quieras, yo intentare ayudar-Dijo Sonnerie estirando su mano-¡Extend and Big, Please!-Dice como al lado de Another Aqua aparece un circulo magico y al frente de Sonnerie otro, tirando su puño hacia el como este se estira y curva hasta el circulo al lado del Another Aqua, golpeandolo con fuerza con un puño gigante, antes de que volviera, Sonnerie Wizard Armor iba a volver al campo de batalla pero lo detuvo la mano de Cody en su hombro.

-Enseñame como usar esta cosa-Dijo Cody, sacando su Watch y Driver.

-Te colocas el aparato gigante, despues giras el Dial del Reloj, lo activas, colocas en el Driver y presionas el boton superior del Driver, y lo giras-Dijo Sonnerie Wizard Armor, como Cody hizo lo dicho.

**¡Demi-God!**

Cody coloco el Watch en su Driver, y lo giro.

**¡Rider Time! ¡Kamen Rider Demi-God (Moana-You Welcome Instrumental Rap part)!**

Los Kanjis de Demi-God aparecieron en un reloj de estilo solar detras de el, la fecha 2016 en su Driver.

Cintas Marrones como Madera, y Tapices lo cubrieron generando su armadura, esta al igual que la de Anime era con apariencia como humana... Recordaba a un cierto personaje de Moana... Maui, en lugar de ojos Kanjis color Marmol para Demi-God (デミ-ゴド) chocaron con su 'visor', separandl Demi y God con un Guion.

-¡Woz! ¡Ambos sabemos que debes hacer!-Exclama Sonnerie Wizard Armor sacando su Wiseman Watch, a Woz.

-Hai, Waga Tenshi-Dijo, como se para al lado de Demi-God, y dio una profunda inalada de aire-**¡Iwae! ¡Por el Ascenso del aliado de Waga Tenshi! ¡Cuyos poderes son un poco mas bajos que la omnipotencia! ¡Y control de las mareas, los cielos y cambiaformas! ¡Su nombre es Kamen Rider Demi-God! ¡Este es el momento en el que nace un nuevo aliado para Waga Tenshi!**-Dice Woz, cerrando su libro.

-¡Si! Ese es el tipo de Iwae que esperaba-Dijo Sonnerie, Transformandose en Wiseman Armor.

-Gracias, Waga Tenshi, estuve practicando para otro momento, sabiendo que me lo pedirias.

**¡Armor Time! ¡Now! ¡Wise~Man!**

-¡Iwae! ¡Aquel Rider que heredara el poder de cuantos Riders sea necesario! ¡Cuyo camino de Reconstrucción brilla blanco! ¡Con Aliados de Gran poder! ¡Su nombre es Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie **Wiseman Armor**! ¡Este es el momento en el que sus alas blancas brillan con el poder de una Leyenda!-Exclama Woz de nuevo.

-Ahhh... Como amo los Iwae-Dijo Sonnerie Wiseman Armor lanzandose contra Another Wiseman y el Gremlin Phantom, como Another Beast y Phoenix Phantom estaba contra Anime Beast Armor.

* * *

_Demi-God._

Demi-God tomo a Another Aqua y entonces lo golpeo algo lejos, entonces copio algo que vio ya varias veces... Invoco su Zikan Weapon.

**¡Zikan ArHook!**

El arma cual anzuelo con un arpon en el final este en la punta tiene escrito Arpón (アルポヌ) y en grabado en la parte de anzuelo (フク).

Tomando el brazo de Another Aqua con la parte de anzuelo lo atrajo hacia el, y entonces Demi-God le dio un solo puñetazo con fuerza, apunto de lanzarlo pero como seguia agarrado por el Zikan ArHook, y se volvio a atraer hacia el, entonces giro lanzandolo por los aires, lanzando el arpón atraveso al Another Aqua y lo giro aun mas antes de atraerlo, y darle una patada.

-¡Demi-God!-Exclama Sonnerie cubriendose del ataque de los monstruos-¡Para derrotar a un Another Rider debes usar el poder del Rider Original!-Exclama Sonnerie Wiseman Armor, interesando a Another Wizard-¡Utiliza el Aqua Watch!-Exclama el Rider Blanco y amarillo.

-¡Ok!-Le grita Demi-God activando su Aqua Armor.

**¡Armor Time! ¡(Spinning Aqua Driver Sound)! ¡A! ¡Qu! ¡A!**

Una Armadura Azul con toques plateados se poso en su cuerpo basada ligeramente en un saltamontes y los Kanjis de Aqua (アクア) en su visor.

-¡Iwae! ¡Por el poder del Rider del futuro! ¡Aqua!-Exclama Woz, sonriendo.

-Agh... Justo pienso que avanzas y lo haces al estilo Ginga, Woz-Susurra para si mismo Sonnerie.

Demi-God Aqua Armor utilizo una mini ola para deslizarse, luego se lanzo de un salto en el aire y golpeo a Another Aqua, quien seguia silencioso apesar de todo, el Another Rider intento atacar a Demi-God pero este tan solo lo desvanecio con una rafaga de viento que creo con un golpe de su ArHook.

Y entonces saco su Aqua Watch y lo coloco en su ArHook.

**¡Finish Time! ¡(Tambores con musica hawaiana)!**

Presionando un boton en el arma la giro encima de su cabeza generando olas, y luego las manda contra Another Aqua, empujandolo lentamente lejos, como corrio entre las olas y lo golpeo con el ArHook haciendolo explotar, desde entre las llamas un Rider aparecio... Era Kamen Rider Botanic.

Another Beast y Another Wiseman, huyeron en el acto junto a los Phantom y Another Wizard, dejando a Botanic alli botado.

-Mierda-Dijo el ante la mirada de los Riders.

Entonces el Aqua Watch se desvanecio en el aire, junto a eso Demi-God perdio la Rider Armor.

-¿Qué mierda?-Se pregunta Demi-God confundido.

La escena cambia a la habitacion del reloj.

-Y con esto el camino de reconstruccion se encuentra con un bache, criaturas que toman el poder de leyendas, roban su forma e historias, creadas por una misteriosa... ¿Organizacion? ¿Tal vez?-Decia Woz caminando lentamente en la sala-Por suerte, Waga Tenshi ha conseguido otro aliado, pero aun quedan tres oponentes... Another Wizard, el rey de los Phantoms, Another Beast, el canibal de Mana y Another Wiseman, el traicionero pseudo-Phantom, o al menos esa deberia de haber sido su historia-Dijo Woz, cerrando su libro-Waga Tenshi sera el encargado de ver que este mundo no caiga en manos oscuras... Antes de darme lo que busco-Susurro Woz desapareciendo de la pantalla.

* * *

**Se acabo. El Aqua Watch re aparecera... Algun Día... Creanme, ya se que hacer con el.**


	4. Fourth Time: Für Me 2018-2012

**Traducción: Para Mi.**

* * *

(_Sonido de Reloj)._

-El estudiante de Bachiller, Cameron Temps, se embarca en un camino de reconstrucción, a tan solo año y medio de graduarse obtiene el poder de Kamen Rider Grande Sonnerie, y se convierte en el angel del tiempo, que lo salvara de anomalias-Decia Woz, caminando allí como detras de el escenas del anterior capitulo aparecen, congelandose en los 4 Another Rider-Cuatro Anomalias bajo el nombre Another Riders, aparecieron frente a Waga Tenshi y sus aliados, ya con Another Aqua eliminado por Kamen Rider Demi-God-La Imagen de la escena se divide como en donde Another Aqua estaba muestra la escena de la destruccion de Another Aqua, revelando a Kamen Rider Botanic, dejando a dicho Rider con una X encima al lado de los otros Another Riders-Solo quedan 3 anomalias a las cuales enfrentar.

Woz camino lentamente lejos de la pantalla hacia el reloj.

-Ahors ellos 3 seran derrotados, por Waga Tenshi, el CambiaFormas, el luchador Solar y una nueva aliada-Dice Woz como de reojo en la pantalla se vio una escena con Sonnerie Wiseman Armor, Anime Beast Armor, Demi-God con su arma cual anzuelo en mano y un misterioso 4to Rider ee color rosado, con morado y celeste-¡Ta-Ta-Ta! No puedo dejar que mireis de forma tan normal el futuro, sino mi titulo de profeta no es más que una farsa, ahora disfrutad del Show que Waga Tenshi les ofrece-Se va de allí como el Reloj parecio dualizarse de nuevo y, al frente, un contador aparecio 15, antes de volver a gris el reloj de nuevos.

* * *

_En Casa de Cameron._

Cameron estaba en su cama, mirando al techo con el Wizard Watch en mano, este Watch tenia un brillo especial, además, ahora con la persona que ahora era Another Wizard debia de tener cuidado.

* * *

_Unas horas antes._

Botanic, considero huir cuando cadenas se ataron en su cuerpo de un circulo magico Naranja.

-Pues... Tienes mucho que explicar-Dice Sonnerie Wiseman Armor viendo al Ex-Another Aqua, acercandose y tomando el Botanic Watch del Driver de Botanic, haciendolo perder la transformacion.

-¡No se mucho, lo juro!-Exclama Botanic-Un segundo estaba defendiendome de Another Wizard, para que cuando me diera cuenta, ya estaba en esa forma de monstruo, y no podia controlarme-Decia Botanic-Lo unico que sentia era miedo... No tenia control de mi cuerpo-Dijo Botanic, sintiendo las cadenas desvanecerse de su cuerpo.

-Te creo-Dijo Sonnerie Wiseman Armor, devaneciendo las cadenas.

-¡¿En serio?!-Preguntaron sorprendidos todos.

-Muchos han sentido lo que el, desde los Another Riders, hasta el mismo Aqua-Dijo Sonnerie sacando los Watch de su Driver y girandolo destransformandolo, Cameron lanzo el Botanic Watch de vuelta a su dueño, quien solo decidio huir.

-Debiste haberlo golpeado-Dijo Demi-God volviendo a Cody, a su lado Anime perdio su transformación y guardo sus Watch.

-Lo que tenemos que haces es identificar quienes son los ultimos 3 Another Riders-Dijo Sonnerie, yendose de la escena, son notar a alguien vigilando a lo lejos.

-**Rey Wizard... Esta Información, espero le guste, saber que no nos traiciono sera refrescante-**Dijo un monstruo escondido, como de su mano se cayo un Watch, era el Wizard Watch.

* * *

_De vuelta al presente._

Cameron estaba en su telefono marcando algo, un ganchito desapareciendo al lado de los nombres Aqua y Wizard.

-Quien alla tomado el Wizard Watch... ¡Seguro fue uno de los Another Rider!-Dijo Sonnerie, notando como era su culpa-Fue por que les dije que necesitaban el poder del Rider contra el Another Rider-Se lamento Sonnerie.

* * *

_Ya al siguiente día._

Cameron llego a clase escuchando murmullos.

-Escuchaste... Ceaser le pidio la revancha a ese otro chico... ¿Anime, verdad?-Escucho Cameron antes de salir corriendo para encontrar a Alex, encontrandolo junto a Jane y Ceaser.

-Oh, Sonnerie-Dijo Ceaser, mirandolo-Te queria pedir un revancha, Tu, Anime y a quien quieras añadir contra Mi-Dijo Ceaser, arrogante.

-¿Por qué deberiamos hacerlo?-Pregunto Alex, como Ceaser se aleja un poco, dandoles la espalda y se gira con un Watch, en sus manos... El Wizard Watch.

-Lo sospechaba...-Dijo Cameron, considerando sacar su Watch pero decidio esperar-Aceptamos-Dijo Cameron, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores.

-Me alegra que fueras listo para decidirte por lo correcto, los espero en el Campo-Dijo Ceaser, colocandose su cinturon.

-Llamare a Cody-Dijo Cameron-Si mis sospechas son correctas el es Another Wizard-Dijo Cameron, sorprendiendo a Alex y Jane.

Alex y Cameron fueron por Cody, sin notar a Jane sacando su Watch, este tenia una coloracion magenta clara con purpura y celeste cual detalles.

* * *

_Ya en el campo de batalla._

-**¡Henshin!-**Exclaman Cameron, Alex y Cody, girando su Drivers con Ceaser haciendo lo mismo.

**¡Grande Sonnerie! / ¡Anime! /¡Demi-God! / ¡Ceaser!**

Las armaduras cubrieron sus cuerpos.

Sonnerie se lanzo contra Ceaser quien con su Zikan Claymore en mano intento bloquear la LanDent pero su arma fue tomada por la Zikan ArHook de Demi-God, la LanDent lo golpeo y lanzo hacua Anime.

**¡Hamon Second Tier Level!**

-Hamon... ¡Yellow OverDrive!-Anime corto a Ceaser sin piedad alguna y lanzo hacia Demi-God quien lo golpeo fuertemente.

-¿Es suficiente?-Pregunta Sonnerie, como Ceaser solo hace '¡Tch!'.

-Este es el limite de este poder...-Murmuro Ceaser levantandose-Al menos en esta forma-Dice sonriendo, antes de que unas ondas moradas fueran expulsadas de su cuerpo.

**¡Wizard!**

Las ondas se aceleraron como su cuerpo brillo rojo con negro, transformandolo en el monstruo, Rey de los Phantoms... Another Wizard.

-Lo sabia-Dijo Sonnerie, sacando el Wiseman Watch.

-Tuviste razón-Dijo Anime con el Beast Watch en mano.

-Maldita sea-Dijo Cody agitando su ArHook.

**¡Armor Time! ¡Now! ¡Wise~Man! / ¡Open! ¡Beasto~!**

-**Vengan, chicos-**Chasqueo los dedos el Another Rider, como los Phantom's y los otros dos Another Rider aparecieron.

**¡Beast! / ¡Wiseman!**

-Y si no me equivoco... Esos dos deben se Dark Knight y Pointer-Dice Sonnerie Wiseman Armor, con su lanza en mano-Anime, tu y yo vamos por el Another Rider omolago a nuestra Armadura, Demi-God... Tu ve por Another Wizard y intenta conseguir el Wizard Watch de vuelta.

(Ok vamos con turnos, todo pasa al mismo tiempo pero es mas facil escribir uno por uno).

* * *

_Another Beast VS Anime Beast Armor._

Anime utilizaba su espada, lanzando cortes de Hamon, pero Beast tan solo salia volando, para despues hundirse en el suelo y lo tacleaba desde allí.

-Si nuestras formas son igyales entonces yo puedo...-Dijo Sonnerie Beast Armor, saliendo volando lado a lado al Another Rider, luchando para darle con su espada como el Another Rider saca una espada cuya guarda era un dado, este era el Another Dice Saber.

-Oh vamos-Dijo Anime Beast Armor chocando espadas con el.

-**Sigue Intentando-**Dijo Another Beast, como se volvio invisible de repente.

-Mierda-Dijo Anime Beast Armor siendo destrozado por el Another Rider.

El Another Rider entonces se dejo ver de nuevo y aterrizo, para se golpeado por lo que parecia ser una lengua de Camaleon, que se coloco alrededor del Another Rider.

**¡Finish Time! ¡Beast!**

-**¡Maldita sea! ¡Noooo!-**Gritaba el Another Beast forcejeando por liberarse, entonces Anime Beast Armor lo acerco y luego lanzo en el Aire, un circulo magico aparecio detras de el congelandolo.

**¡Strike! ¡Time OverDrive!**

El Another Rider cayo congelado en el suelo, antes de ser embestido por una mancha roja con dorado y negra, ademas de color piel, fue empujado hacia el aire de nuevo, donde una rafaga de plumas lo cortaba, el hielo se desvanecio como trato de volar pero fue atado por la lengua de antes que lo acerco para recibir una Rider Kick.

El Another Rider exploto en llamas adolorido, perdiendo su poder como Another Beast, en su lugar que Dark Knight quien se lanzo a luchas pero fue enviado fuera del campo de batalla por Anime Beast Armor.

* * *

_Sonnerie Wiseman Armor VS Another Wiseman._

Sonnerie lanzo diversos cortes contra Another Wiseman, quien escaneo un anillo en su cinturon.

**¡Dupe!**

Dijo una calamada voz humana, duplicando al Another Rider.

-Mierda, ¡Dupe, Now!-Exclama Sonnerie, duplicandose tambien.

El primer Sonnerie y Another Rider luchaban con sus lanzas, mientras las copias luchaban mano a mano y con magia.

Entonces viendo a su copia en un problema, Another Wiseman lanzo un ataque contra el segundo Sonnerie, la copia entonces empezo a sonar una tonada oscura.

-No me jodas-Dijeron Sonnerie Wiseman Armor y su copia... Esa era la musica del Sabbath-No me jodas que planeas un Sabbath, Maldito Another Wizard.

Mientras Another Wiseman tocaba su musica, el original no noto como Gremlin se colocaba detras de el.

-**Perfecto, Gremlin ayudame a destrozar a este que busca derrocar a nuestro Rey-**Dijo Another Wiseman, empezando a tocar la tonada del Sabbath al lado de su copia, Gremlin camino al frente de ellos, antes de girarse y cortar a ambos.

-**Si... Lo haria sino pudiera recordar que fuiste tu quien me transformo en esta mierda-**Dijo el Kaijin de Verde-**Sonnerie, si me hicieras el honor-**Dijo Gremlin, dejando al moribundo Another Rider en el suelo, quitandose del medio.

-No desaprovechare esta referencia, digo, oportunidad-Dijo Sonnerie Wiseman Armor.

**¡Finish Time! ¡Wiseman!**

-¡Dupe, Now!-Dijo Sonnerie Wiseman Armor multiplicandose de nuevi, junto a su copia y lo volvio a hacer hasta que fueron 16.

**¡Strike! ¡Time Strike!**

Se escucha como todos los Sonnerie flotan en el aire, y energia naranja cubre su pie, haciendo una Rider Kick en el, derrotando a Another Wiseman dejando a Pointer.

-Maldita sea-Dijo saliendo de alli, en eso Gremlin se desvanece en energía, dejando a su version original humana antes de que esta volviera a su punto normal en el tiempo, entonces noto como Demi-God era sacado por El duo de Phantom's que acababan de desaparecer y Another Wizard.

* * *

_FlashBack/Another Wizard, Phoenix y Medusa VS Demi-God._

Demi-God fue recibido por los llameantes ataques de Phoenix, antes de ser agarrado por el cabello de Medusa y lanzado por una Another Rider Kick.

* * *

_End FlashBack._

En eso, quedaron Another Wizard, Anime y Sonnerie quienes desactivaron las Rider Armors para acceder en cuanto tuvieran el RideWatch.

Sonnerie se lanzo con la LanDent en mano y Anime lanzaba sus ataques de Hamon, Another Wizard invocaba escudos defendiendose.

-**Me van a pagar lo de Medusa y tu Anime... Me pagaras lo que me hiciste-**Dijo Another Wizard, sacando su Another WizarSwordGun, y chasqueo sus dedos como un par de Ghouls trajeron a Jane consiguo.

-Maldita sea-Dijo Anime ante eso.

-**Con este poder puedo darles el poder de otros Riders a la gente, Another Aqua fue el primero, despues cree a los otros... Another Riders como los llamas-**Dice Another Wizard sacando un Another Watch con la cara monstruosa de Another Mage-**Ahora, la convertire a ella en mi sirviente, tal vez tenga suerte y me ayude a conseguir de vuelta a Medusa y lo mejor es que... Sin esto no puedes derrotarme-**Dijo el acercando el Watch a Jane, mientras sostenia el Wizard Watch en la otra, quien tan solo se solto del agarre y tomo de las manos de Another Wizard el Wizard Watch.

-**¡Henshin!**-Dijo Jane sacando su Watch Magenta con Rosa

**¡Music!**

-Ya no dejare que nadie me proteja... Ahora, me toca hacer esto por mi-Dijo Jane, insertando el Watch y girando el Driver.

**¡Kamen Rider Music (Für Elise Beginning)!**

pJane vio como un Reloj aparecia detras de ella con varios reproductores y luces reflejandose de el reloj, cintas de reloj la rodearon y un brillo Magenta Clara la cubrio.

Su Armadura tenia un estilo de DJ y Musical, en sus muslos a los lados tenia dos minis cornetillas, en su antebrazo, en su casco los kanjis de Music (ムシク), además, de un par de Audifonos en su casco sin cable.

-¡Kamen Rider Music!-Exclama Music, lanzandose contra Another Wizard, golpeandolo con grsn fuerza.

-**¡Maldita!-**Grita el Another Rider sorprendido.

-A quien le dices Maldita, tu Basura-Dijo Music, lanzandose de nuevo-Y, ¡TU!-Exclama Music, lanzandose contra Sonnerie-¡Y mi proclamacion, Maldita sea!-Exclama ella, golpeandolo, antes de que una bufanda se atara en su brazo.

-Me temo, que deberias dejar tranquilo a Waga Tenshi-Dijo Woz con su bufanda atada en el brazo de Music.

-¡Sueltame, maldita sea!-Exclama jalando a Woz.

-¡Uwah! ¡Salveme, Waga Tenshi!-Exclama Woz, siendo agitado por Music.

-¡Dame! ¡Mi! ¡Proclamacion! ¡Maldito! ¡Seas!-Exclamaba Music agitandolo.

-¡Haz lo que dice!-Exclama Sonnerie, temiendo por el futuro de Woz.

-¡Hai! ¡Waga Tenshi!-Exclama el Profeta, usando su bufanda con una de las barras de techo para posicionarse con gracia en el borde del Cuadro que tenia la red de BasketBall-**¡Iwae! ¡Por la salvaje guerrera musical! ¡Cuya personalidad difiere de si esta transformada o no! ¡Su nombre es Kamen Rider Music! ¡Este es el momento en el que Waga Tenshi obtiene una aliada de gran poder y aterradora...****!-**Presencio como ella golpeaba sin piedad al pobre Another Rider-**¿Presencia?-**Se pregunta Woz, ligeramente aterrado, antes de balancearse detras de Sonnerie con su bufanda.

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes, Woz?-Pregunta Sonnerie, asutado un poco también-No se como sales con ella Anime...

-**¡A Que te refieres con eso, Maldito!-**Exclama Music, sacando un arma cual frisby junto a Disco viejo de musica, atado en su brazo izquierdo cual escudo de un anciano hombre que se vestia de rojo, blanco y azul

**¡Zikan DJisk!**

-¡A nada, utiliza el-!-Fue interrupido Sonnerie, por un golpe del Frisby.

-Ya se que hacer, demonios-Dijo añadiendo el Watch en su Driver.

**¡Armor Time! ¡Please~! ¡Wi~Zard!**

La Wizard Armor se poso en ella.

**¡Flame!**

Se escucho del cinturon de Another Wizard, lanzando una bola de fuego contra Music Wizard Armor, quien solo se cubrio con su disco.

-No... me... ¡Andes tirando mierda!-Exclama Music Wizard Armor, desinvocando su DJisk, luego invoca un circulo magico que le lanza bolas de fuego.

-Sin saber los hechizos... Lanzo un Special... Que bien-Murmura Sonnerie para si mismo.

El DJisk aparecio de nuevo como Music Wizard Armor saco su Hibiki Watch, activandolo y colocandolo en el Slot del arma.

**¡Hibiki Watch!**

Entonces giro un mecanismo en el arma, cual Disco de DJ.

¡**BRRU! ¡BRRU! ¡Hibiki Finish Time****!**

Lanzo el DJisk contra el Another Rider, dicha arma se coloco en su pecho, insertandose y luego proyectando un gigantesco simbolo de Hibiki.

**¡Hibiki Sonnata!**

Entonces golpeo el simbolo con gran habilidad creando hermosas tonadas, entonces, activo su Finisher.

**¡Finish Time! ¡Wizard!**

Y giro el Driver.

**¡Strike! ¡Time Requiem!**

Un monton de notas musicales giraron alrededor de su cuerpo, estas eran hechas de fuego y luego se lanzaron hacia el tambor, Music Wizard Armor floto siendo levantada por llamas, antes de descender en una patada llameante en el Simbolo de Hibiki.

**¡Perfect Tempo!**

Se escucho del DJisk, mientras las notas llameantes golpeaban el simbolo de Hibiki, antes de que una patada llameante descendiera en dicho simbolo golpeandolo en una explosion.

Ceaser salio del campo y de su transformacion, de Another Rider y Kamen Rider, cayendo derrotado.

-¡Toma eso, maldita sea!-Exclama Music Wizard Armor, como entonces el DJisk volvio a su brazo izquierdo, entonces, estuvo apunto de destransformarse pero vio como Ceaser obtenia grietas moradas-Que mierda-Dijo al ver esto.

-¡Engage, Now!-Dice Sonnerie como un circulo magico esquiva a todos los Riders y vuela encima de Caesar-Si, nos disculpan todos, vamos yendo-Dice Sonnerie Wiseman Armor, arrastrando a Anime Beast Armor y Music Wizard Armor.

* * *

_En el UnderWorld de Ceaser._

Este sitio estaba lleno de una memoria en la que una mujer a punto de morir sostenia las manos de un joven Ceaser, quien lloraba.

-_Se que algún dia seras... Un gran Gobernante-_Dijo la mujer muriendo allí.

-_Lo sere... Lo sere-_Susurraba llorando el joven Ceaser, como la escena se crakeaba, revelando a un Phantom gigantesco, Manticore Phantom.

-Y ahi esta lo que tenemos que destruir-Dijo Sonnerie viendo hacia Anime y Music, directamente.

-¿Por q nos ves?-Pregunta Anime.

-Digan... Dragorize, Please-Dice viendo a Music y luego a Anime-Y tu, di Chimeraise, Go-Dijo Sonnerie.

-¡Dragorize, Please! / ¡Cheimeraise, Go!-Exclaman la pareja como invocan, a dos Phantoms, el Chimera y WizarDragon Phantom's, el ultimo tenia sus alas puestas automaticamente para controlarlo directamente.

-Y pues vayan, yo no tengo un Phantom para ayudar, asi que... Suerte, ¡ah! Y, ¡Chain, Now!-Dijo Sonnerie Wiseman Armor, atandolo al Phantom enemigo, abriendo su Engage Portal y saliendo de alli.

-Maldito seas-Susurro Music-¡Oye Dragon Gigante, matalo!

El WizarDragon se lanzo hacia el Phantom, asesinadolo de forma rapida, mientras Chimera se lanzo a devorar el Phantom salvajemente.

-Esperaba algo mas dificil-Dice Anime Beast Armor, saliendo del UnderWorld, junto a Music.

* * *

_Mientras en otro lugar._

-**Lo Necesito... Quiero, No, Necesito encontrar... ¡Mi Best Match!**-Exclama una voz en un tunel, como la escena se congela.

-Con Esto-Decia Woz-Hemos concluido con la primera vez... Que Waga Tenshi se encuentra y derrota ha alguien con el poder de una Leyenda... Al menos uno robado, con esto estamos cada vez mas cerca de ver el punto en el que esta historia finalmente se cumplira, cuando... Me temo que estuve a poco de revelarles algo que aun no saben, pero como lo sabrian no tienen el mismo acceso al futuro que tenfo-Decia Woz, como finalmente vio el Reloj empezar a dividirse-¡Ja! Eso es una muestra de como el futuro empieza a ir por el camino que quiero-Dice Woz, saliendo de la escena-Waga Tenshi ya obtuvo el poder de Wizard y detuvo a la anomalia conocida como Another Wizard... Pero una nueva entidad se acerca y con ella, la ultima aliada de Waga Tenshi se hara presente-Dice Woz, finalmente desapareciendo, como en el reloj el contador bajo a 14 antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Ya es todo... Auiero anunciar que de ahora en adelante hare actualizaciones dobles es decir la saga de Build que obviamente viene... Pues seran 2 capitulo por saga y siempre los subire ambos al mismo tiempo... Excepto que sea un momento de suspenso como Power Up o algo asi, en ese caso, se esperan o lo que sea. Adiue**


End file.
